Feliz cumpleaños Edward Cullen
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: Edward recuerda su vida en el día de su cumpleaños de una manera muy especial... un día especial, Edward y su pequeña hija... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD, PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE!


**Bueno amores, pequeño One shoot en honor a mi EDWARD CULLEN… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS VAMPIRO BONITO!**

**

* * *

**

_**Feliz cumpleaños papá!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Edward! Realmente necesito que vengas aquí ahora mismo… Nessie no se queda quieta, al menos sostenla… esta mojando todo el baño… ¡Nessie!_

Escucho la voz de mi Bella desde el baño de nuestra casa, al parecer es otro de esos días en los que Nessie hace diatribas para tomar su baño diario. Se suponía que saldríamos a festejar hoy… se suponía que debía estar feliz por mi cumpleaños numero 109… valla número… pero aquí la única feliz parecía ser Bella y Alice, para variar.

Suspiré resignado por enésima vez en el día, el sol recién estaba saliendo en el horizonte, un nuevo Amanecer… un nuevo 20 de Junio, aunque esta vez no estaba solo, esta vez tenía motivos para festejar, porque a pesar de todos mis años… tenía mi familia, mi propia familia… mi dulce Bella y mi niña Renesmee ¿Qué más quería?, no quería nada más.

Me dirigía al baño donde mi familia jugaba en el agua, todo estaba revuelto, espuma por todos lados, patitos y ranas de goma regados por el suelo, agua hasta el último rincón del baño y mi dulce Bella reclinada sobre la bañera tratando de sostener a mi hiperactiva niña. Suavemente peiné la espalda de mi esposa con mis dedos y me recliné a su lado para observar a mi pequeña que alzaba sus brazos y los dejaba caer con fuerza contra el agua salpicando agua a por todos lados,

_¿Ves?... esto es a lo que me refiero_ señaló a mi niña con una mano mientras que con la otra secaba su mejilla que había sido salpicada con espuma, _Voy a matar a Jake, desde que le dio de probar esas paletas azucaradas ella esta por demás acelerada… mira la hora que se despertó y ni siquiera es de día…

_Hey, hey amor…_ murmuré hacia una exaltada Bella _puedes matar a tu amigo si quieres, pero luego que regresemos ¿si? Ahora ve y arréglate amor, Alice vendrá a buscarnos adentro de un hora_ ella suspiró mientras yo me arrodillaba a mi sonriente niña, la oí murmurar un "OK" detrás de mí y salió de la habitación.

Tomé a Nessie entre mis brazos, su cuerpo había alcanzado en este último año el aspecto de una niña de cinco años al menos, ahora hablaba pero no decía gran cosa… ya que para ella era más divertida la trasmisión de sus pensamientos a través de sus manos. Tomé el shampoo de lavanda que estaba en una de las esquinas y le puse un poco en su cabello rizado, que mojado parecía una maraña…

_Bien pequeña, creo que hiciste rabiar a mamá_ susurré mientras mis dedos comenzaban a masajear su cuero cabelludo, pronto ella comenzó a relajarse sobre mi brazo que la sostenía, su sonrisa brillante iluminaba la habitación por no decir mi corazón _¿Quieres que te cuente una historia amor?, es alegre y te podría gustar_ dije masajeado su cabellera, sus rizos cobrizos se perdían entre la espuma que había comenzado a formar el shampoo y se sentía suave entre mis dedos, sus enormes ojos color chocolate que tantas veces me traían reminiscencias de mi Bella humana, me miraban atentos… parecía comprender lo que yo le decía, por supuesto que ella comprendía.

_¿Sabes? Hace años, muchos años un adolescente de aspecto corcuncho, que acababa de entrar en sus primeros años de madures, estaba alistándose para salir a la guerra… sus sueños eran esos al menos_ susurré a una Nessie atenta, sus manitos tranquilas, por ahora descansaban flotando sobre el agua, sus ojos brillantes escrutaban mi mirada y su rostro entero se mantenía sereno y pacífico… _ese joven que tenía sueños de guerrero y profesaba su amor por la patria, no soñaba más que con salir airoso en la batalla con la bandera en alto y el corazón hinchado de orgullo, no quería más que ser proclamado héroe y tal vez volver a casa con unas cuantas medallas de honor prendidas al pecho para impresionar a su madre, a Elizabeth… a la distancia él creía que podía hacerlo, él creía en sí mismo_ tomé la esponja en forma de animalito que estaba sobre el filo de la bañera y el gel de baño, cerní un poco sobre la figura y la sacudí sobre el agua para formar espuma, en seguida mi niña comenzó a reír…

_Hey amor, ¿no quieres escuchar más sobre este chico?_ le pregunté tiernamente, ella comprendió y vi su pregunta en su mente…

"_Si papi… ¿se fue a la guerra?"_… yo reí suavemente

_No, no fue_ musité, ella frunció el entrecejo e hizo un mohín de confusión, _ él vivía en Chicago, junto a su madre Elizabeth y su padre Edward… _

"_¡Cómo tú!"_ exclamó en sus pensamientos,

_Si… pero no era yo._ aclaré _en fin, él vivía junto a sus padres… su madre era una feliz ama de casa, ella tejía, bordaba y hacía muchas cosas que las mujeres de esa época hacían… incluso tocaba el piano, su papá en cambio era un importante abogado de Chicago, él formaba parte de un Buffet y era feliz de poder ganar lo suficiente para hacer feliz a su familia_

Recorrí con la esponja los bracitos de mi niña que flotaban libres sobre el agua, su piel de alabastro parecía brillar en contraste a las burbujas que la rodeaban, los pequeños arco iris relucían en las burbujas e iluminaban su piel,

_Un día, cuando él esperaba para ser reclutado, una mala noticia invadió el país… en realidad al mundo entero_ Nessie me miró con sus ojos grandes y expectantes,

"_¿Qué le sucedió al joven?"_ pensó…

_Bueno, a él nada por lo pronto. La noticia consistía en la propagación de una grabe enfermedad que había comenzado en Europa, más precisamente en España, y que había llegado a los Estados Unidos en los barcos de inmigrantes… fue inevitable_ murmuré, no estaba seguro de darle esta clase de información a mi hija que tan solo celebraba el año y medio de edad, aunque su mente y su cuerpo eran los de una niña de cinco.

"_¿El joven se enfermó?" pensó…_

_No_ me apresuré a responder, no quería afligirla… mis cuento siempre tenían un final feliz _sus padres se contagiaron de esta enfermedad y ellos partieron para descansar y ya no sufrir, el joven en cambio se quedó… él estaba destinado a ir detrás de ellos, porque inevitablemente él también se contagió_

"_No, no… que no haya muerto, por favor papi"_

_No amor, él estaba enfermo si, estaba en el cuarto de un hospital esperando que un ángel bajara y lo llevara finalmente… no esperaba más que eso porque su dolor era… demasiado, él no tenía la esperanza de una cura, él prefería partir también_ en ese memento bajé la mirada de la de mi hija, pensar que ese joven alguna vez había deseado morir era vergonzoso, admitirlo lo era aunque mi hija no supiera de quien se trataba… lo peor era que ese joven había bajado los brazos dos veces en su larga existencia, la otra vez fue por una mujer… su hermosa mujer

"_¿Y vino el ángel a buscarlo?"_ se preguntó mi niña en sus pensamientos… yo sonreí entonces saliendo de mi lapsus mental,

_Si… ¿sabes que si?, Dios fue muy bueno con él, se llevó a sus padres… pero envió un ángel de cabello rubio y delantal blanco, supongo que así se visten los ángeles_ murmuré por lo bajo, _

"_¿Y se lo llevó?"_

_No… no se lo llevó, él en realidad hizo algo mucho mejor… le devolvió la vida_ mi niña aplaudió y rió entusiasmada. _Ese ángel le devolvió la vida al joven y a otras personas más que injustamente estuvieron a punto de morir, ese ángel los dejó vivir…_ murmuré sonriendo ausente pensando en ese ángel,

"_¿Qué pasó con el joven?"_

_El joven a demás de sobrevivir recibió el don de la vida eterna ¿sabes?. Fue muy difícil para él al principio ya que se sentía solo, demasiado solo… tuvo momentos en los que no creía en nada ni en nadie, no tenía esperanzas ¿sabes?. Él en un principio no creía en la segunda oportunidad que se le había dado… él no lo entendía y nunca lo hizo hasta que ocurrió algo que puso fin a todas sus dudas y fantasmas…_ miré a mi niña y élla me devolvió la mirada curiosa, esperaba que yo hablase, sus ojos atentos viajaban desde mis labios hasta mis ojos… _

"_Dime papi, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?" _pensó curiosa, sus labios habían remarcado su pregunta en silencio,

_Él se topó con otro ángel, el más hermoso de todos… el más glorioso_ cerré los ojos recordando ese primer día en la cafetería en que al fin había visto la luz, en que mi vida comenzó… Oí un mohín de mi niña y cuando la miré ella fruncía el seño con un leve puchero en sus labios, la misma cara que ponía cuando me encontraba pensando en su mamá… mi niña celosa. Reí suavemente mientras abría la regadera de agua caliente y con la ducha de mano enjuagaba el cabello de mi pequeña, _el joven se enamoró…_ dije finalmente,

"_¿En serio?... ¿de quién?"_ pensó nuevamente…

_Él trataba de llevar su vida adelante con la ayuda de sus amigos, sus hermanos por así decirlo, aunque era muy difícil para él ver que todos a su alrededor eran felices excepto él._ sonreí moviendo la cabeza _de todas formas… el joven se encontró un día, luego de muchos años de soledad, luego de haber recorrido lugares por años, días y largas horas sin nadie más que él, con un hermoso ángel que parecía venido de su inf… cielo personal._ miré a mi pequeña que parecía entusiasmada con la historia, la tomé de los bracitos y la ayudé a pararse en la bañera, tomé la bata de toalla que Bella había preparado para ella y la cubrí,

"_Dime más papi… dime qué sucedió con el joven y el ángel"_ la tomé entre mis brazos mientras oía sus pensamientos y caminé con ella a su habitación, la paré sobre la cama y puse una toalla pequeña en su cabeza para ayudarla a secar su pelo,

_Bueno… resultó que el ángel, en toda su inocencia y pureza, logró enamorar al joven que no cabía en si de felicidad por haber encontrado al fin a su alma gemela. Cometió errores, por supuesto, por el joven tenía de humano después de todo, pero ¿sabes que?... el ángel con toda su bondad y paciencia lo perdonó… una y otra vez,_

"_¡Qué ángel más bonito!"_ exclamó en sus pensamientos, sequé su cabello jugueteando con la toballa en su cabeza y ella rió… rió con su suave risa inocente, saqué la toalla luego de unos minutos y su cabello era una maraña cobriza,

_Mmm… es mejor que te cepille el cabello, mami se enojará que lo enredé todo_ murmuré buscando con mi mirada un cepillo detrás de el taburete, encontré uno y cepillé suavemente el cabello de mi hija, cada rizo en su lugar y un medio lazo como a ella le gustaba, _mmm… no está mal ¿no? seguro tía Alice lo arreglará_

"_Dime papi… el joven y el ángel ¿se quedaron juntos?"_

_Bueno, esa es la mejor parte… porque ¿sabes? Increíblemente el ángel lo aceptó y lo amó como nadie en este mundo, el joven por supuesto agradeció a los cielos que esa belleza divina haya aparecido justo en el momento en que él ya no creía en ningún milagro… ella le demostró que si existen_ dije mirando a mi hija a los ojos, mi pequeño milagro… el único a demás de mi Bella que me mantenía vivo para siempre. _Ellos se casaron ¿sabes?, tuvieron una pequeña hija y fueron felices para siempre… para toda la eternidad_ lentamente se vistió solita, me sorprendí al verla atarse las cintas del zapato a la perfección, mi niña crecía rápido…

"_¿Y comieron perdices?" _pensó divertida,

_Si! Y muchas! Cada noche comen muchas perdices… deliciosas por cierto, al ángel le gusta, hay una en particular…

_Hey Cullen! Detente allí…_ comencé a reír cuando escuché la voz de mi Bella… mi ángel, ella había escuchado todo mi relato y por fisgona había pensado amenazar con contar más de lo que podía.

_Nessie, amor… recoge algunas rosas del jardín así le llevamos a la abuelita Esme ¿si?_ preguntó mi esposa. Mi hija salió corriendo de la casa hacia la puerta del fondo donde el estanque y los rosales la esperaban, su pequeño lugar mágico…

_A ver Sr Cullen, ¿usted estaba a punto de decirle a mi niña cuál era mi perdiz favorita?_ yo puse mi mejor cara de inocente y reí por lo bajo tomando la toalla mojada que mi hija había dejado por ahí, cuando comencé a caminar hacía el cuarto de baño para limpiar el desastre de mi pequeña Cullen, Bella me tomó con su fuerte mano y me detuvo en el lugar…

_Solo, Feliz cumpleaños mi amor… eres un padre excepcional_ musitó mi ángel casi sobre mi boca _te amo!_

Ronroneé sobre sus labios, su boca y toda ella cuando me dio el beso más hermoso que habría recibido en algún cumpleaños…

_Rosalie estará encantada de quedarse hoy con Renesmee, yo estaré complacida por darte mi regalo, esta noche mi amor… esta noche_ prometió besándome nuevamente _bonita historia la del joven… ¿así terminan?._ recordé la historia y asentí con entusiasmo,

_Ella y él son felices, realmente felices ahora_

109 años de espera, más de un siglo para poder al fin festejar nuevamente mi cumpleaños… medio siglo de paciencia para al fin obtener la recompensa… mi Bella, mi pequeña Nessie… Mi Familia…

* * *

**Te amo! feliz cumpleaños amor, sigue embrujando mi corazón Edward, continua haciendolo, que ya te convertiste en mi droga personal, te amo!**

**Amores... el _One shoot "Black heart_" esta participando en el Dominant twilight fan fic Contest, pasen por mi perfil y obtendrán el link para votar, lean los demás y disidan... gracias! **


End file.
